Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XII)
The Behemoth King is an Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after the marks up to Fafnir have been vanquished. Behemoth King can be found in the Edge of Reason area of the Feywood. Although it is a behemoth its body is wyrm-like, resembling Fafnir. Behemoth King is fought in the International Zodiac Job System Trial Mode at stage 90. Clan Primer Hunt 42: Truth Shrouded in Mist :Petitioner: Koqmihn :Petitioner's Location:Rabanastre Lowtown / South Sprawl *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Behemoth King (Rank VII). The petitioner is Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Koqmihn wants you to discover what truth lies behind the legend of the Behemoth King said to live on a snowy plain deep within a forest.'' *''Behemoth King defeated! Report to Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt reported. Koqmihn rejoiced to hear the legend was true. His friend's dying wish had been to find out once and for all. Koqmihn then told you the continuation of the legend.'' *''Following the legend's trail, you investigated the dragon's head on Mt Bur-Omisace and were rewarded for your curiosity.'' Bestiary Entry :Genus: Rank VII Mark :Classification: Elite Finding Behemoth King This mark can be tedious to spawn, since all of the monsters in Ice Field of Clearsight, and the Giruveganus in Edge of Reason, must be cleared, including respawn(ed) enemies. The quickest way of doing this is by killing the Giruveganus enemy in the Edge of Reason section first, then returning and killing the 29 enemies in the Ice Field of Clearsight and Behemoth King will spawn in place of the Giruveganus. The player does not need to kill any other enemies in Edge of Reason apart from Giruveganus, or spawn the Mandragoras, to fight Behemoth King. Battle The Behemoth King begins the battle by pounding the party with elemental spells, including Ardor. When the Behemoth King's health reaches a certain point, he will either throw up a Magick Shield or a Paling. Depending on which, he will either become immune to spells or physicals. One can trigger the changing of his immunity by casting Arise on him twice. If Behemoth King becomes immune to spells, he will begin using his powerful physicals and White Breath, which damages the party and can inflict Stop. If he becomes immune to physical damage, the King will pummel the party with elemental spells. Eventually either the Shield or Paling will fall, but the Behemoth King will quickly erect the barrier of the opposite type - when the Paling falls he uses Magick Shield, and vice versa, effectively alternating his immunity at a regular basis. When Behemoth King's HP drops below 10%, he will use Growing Threat doubling his level. Strategy One strategy is to cast a Reverse/Decoy on one character and use the tanking teammates to pound him. A good tactic would be to use a Masamune + Genji Gloves combo. During his spell immune phase, the player will be hard-pressed to heal, as the Behemoth's Kings physical blows can do several thousand damage even with Protect in effect, but the player can conversely do great damage with their strong weapons. During his physical immune phase, his various elemental spells can be guarded against with the right equipment, and the player should use the spell Shock for offense, as Shock animates quickly and still does a lot of damage. After Behemoth King uses Growing Threat a Quickening chain, if the player can do one long enough, can kill him quickly at this point. The key for most of the battle is paying attention to the Behemoth King's attacks and quickly altering equipment to lessen his blows, and to make sure to switch between spells and physicals for damage when he becomes immune to either. Rewards *250 gil *Bacchus's Wine While that may not seem like much at first, on Mt. Bur-Omisace the player can find a rock shaped like a wyrm's head near Relj. The player must unequip any weapons from Vaan and hit the rock to obtain the full reward for the hunt. *500,000 gil *Rod of Faith Defeating Behemoth King adds him to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title Lord of the Kings. Gallery Trivia *Defeating Behemoth King rewards the player with Behemoth King's sprite in the Sky Pirate's Den and the title of "Lord of the Kings". *Although being encountered late in the game, the Behemoth King is briefly mentioned earlier: one of the garif gatekeepers in the entrance to Jahara will tell the player how his grandfather told him a tale of a forest south of Jahara where the Mist runs thick, and that there lives a great Wyrm of Earth. As the Feywood is the only forest located south of Jahara, and is overfilled with Mist, the Behemoth King fits the description. The garif wondered how the story went, referring to how both him and Koqmihn learned about the Behemoth King through a fairy tale. Related Enemies *Werewolf *Behemoth *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) *Fenrir (Boss) Category:Elite Marks de:König Behemoth (FFXII) it:King Behemoth (Final Fantasy XII)